Naruto DX
by Bane The X
Summary: An Alternate Universe of Naruto, so i can avoid most of the messiness of the original plot. Takes place Nine years after the Naruto story begins. Nine years later, new Genin, all based on my friends. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

'Sorry, I've got to go. My new sensei should be here any minute now.'

'Alright hun. Talk to you later. Bye bye, Tio.'

The laptop was clicked shut on the young boy's lap, though a soft smile lingered on his face as he sat atop the Ninja Academy's roof. It was a boy no older than twelve, with smooth, medium-length black hair. Dark eyes stared at the closed computer for a moment, before he moved it off his lap and put it aside. He ran his hands down his lap, smoothing out the simple white kimono. The forehead protector he now brandished just underneath his hairline felt a little weird at the moment, but he supposed that he'd get used to it. It meant that Tio was a ninja now. He actually graduated. He never thought that he would, considering his...

Footsteps caught his attention, eyes shifted toward the stairwell. Who would his sensei be? The ninja that would teach him and shape him for the rest of his life. Sasuke-sensei was a great help getting him into the Academy, but he would not be taking teams this year. So it would have to be a stranger. But a Jonin nonetheless. He had to respect that. The footsteps were getting louder, the individual drawing closer. He drew in a breath, awaiting the one who'd teach him everything he needed to know.

The one who stepped up looked nothing like a Jonin. He seemed to be the same age as Tio, but a lot more distracting. The first thing that caught his attention was the bushel of dark orange hair that stuck out in all directions on his head, seemingly as disorderly as the boy. He definitely wasn't dressed like a ninja. He wore a deep blue T-shirt and a plain beige vest over it. His shorts reached just past his knees, and matched the vest in color and plainness. But to be fair, his shirt did have an odd symbol, presumably his clan's sign. It featured the shape of a small brown bowl with a thin wisp of smoke emitting from it. The smoke traveled up a bit like a snake, then curled at the top. He didn't even see a forehead protector anywhere on this kid. Tio narrowed his eyes, a brow raised. The distracting bow offered the same expression, and they both stared at each other for a few awkward moments. Finally, Tio just had to break the silence.

"Er... Sensei?" He asked cautiously.

"...Nope." The boy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets casually. "I'm here to meet a sensei though, and I can assume that it's not you."

Tio shook his head. "Then we must be on the same team. I'm..."

"Tio Yamitsuki." The distracting boy finished.

His eyes widened a bit. Was that a genjutsu? A... mind reader? "...Y-yeah. ...How did you...?"

"Your name was called when they assigned teams during class. I knew the other one, so it wasn't hard." He explained easily, which made Tio feel a bit foolish. He was too easily impressed sometimes. "Well if you're interested to know," He continued "My name's Ryan Hatsuen."

"Good to meet you, Ryan-san." He leaned back in his seat a bit relieved. There have been some geniuses that have reached the Jounin level at around their age. But he certainly wouldn't want to be taught by one...

"Tio, a pleasure." He gave him a friendly nod, then walked across the rooftop and dropped down a few seats away from Tio. He slouched so far Tio thought he might fall off the seat, and closed his eyes.

"Why haven't I ever seen you in any of the classes, Tio? We're both going to the same school, so I figure we'd cross paths at some point."

Tio shifted in his seat uncomfortably, eyes shifted down to the floor. He was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Well... I couldn't go to any of the normal classes. I'm sort of a special case." That opened Ryan's eyes. He turned his head and looked at the boy with furrowed brows.

"Special case? ...You don't look all that special... what? Do you make things vanish by just thinking about it or something?"

"...No." He frowned disapprovingly. "I'm not dangerous."

"Then why were you hidden away?"

"...I..." But he never got to finish that statement. Neither had heard the footsteps, but a tall man with flowing brown hair had stepped into the roof. It quieted them both. The tall man came closer, his strange eyes on the children. These eyes... were pale silver, nearly white. The man himself had a calm demeanor however, wearing his forehead protector at the usual place, and brandished a black kimono tied with a white sash. He stopped a few feet in front of them, and simply stared. He stared, as if summing up their worth right at that very moment. The silence was thick on that rooftop, the children far too mystified to say anything, and the elegant-looking man far too busy analyzing them to even consider speaking. They stared at him, he stared at them. It seemed like thins were going smoothly until the man put on a smile.

"Well. Good thing all three of you are here on time." The man finally spoke. His voice was soft as silk, and he spoke as formal as he dressed. This did not seem to impress Ryan at all, he merely blinked.

"Eh? Three? What are you talking about?" The distracting boy replied a bit frustrated. The man's empty eyes moved off of them, and looked back into what he assumed was the town. The two boys turned their heads simultaneously. Ryan let out a loud, startled shout and fell clean out of his seat. Tio simply gasped and grew wide-eyed.

Sitting on the railing barely a foot behind them was someone else. For how long he'd been sitting there, he couldn't say. The boy was dressed the part. He wore an attire similar to that of an ANBU member. A dark blue body suit, reinforced by a thick ANBU-issue pierce-resistant vest. His belt held three different bags on it. Two equipment bags on the back, and a rather enigmatic pouch at the front. He also had a kunai pouch tied to each of his legs instead of the standard one, and a stuffy-looking black scarf wrapped tightly around his neck that concealed the lower part of his face. His raven-black hair was tied in a ponytail that swayed hypnotically in the gentle breeze.

"Damnit Matt, you scary bastard!" Ryan suddenly shouted from the floor, fuming as he sprung back to his feet and glared at the mysterious boy. "Didn't I tell you to wear a damn bell or something!"

"..."

"Matthew Keisotsu." The elegant man spoke out sternly.

"Yes?" Finally spoke the well-prepared boy, turning his head slightly.

"Ryan Hatsuen."

"Eh? Yeah?" He muttered, turning to face the man, obviously still upset.

"Tio Yamitsuki."

"Ah...Yes?" He took another sharp breath as he did before, sure about his assumption now. He tried to straighten himself as well as he could.

"Congratulations on graduating from the Ninja Academy. You are now Genin. Welcome to Team 4. I am your Jonin guide, Neji Hyuga." The man smiled at last.

"...Hyuga." Matthew muttered barely audible, turning his head to look forward again.

"So you're the one? Nice. You look pretty bad-ass. I was afraid we'd get a wimpy, bookish Jonin." Ryan grinned, taking a seat again.

"Neji-sensei." Tio said quietly to himself first, then a self-assured smile dawned on his expression. "Neji-sensei, It's great to meet you!"

Neji looked the three over again, crossing his arms. "It is a pleasure meeting you, my first Genin team. I swear on my life that I will help you become whatever it is that you strive for. And I also swear, that not one of you will lose you life while I still draw breath. That is my duty and responsibility as your team leader."

Ryan waved him off a little, still grinning. "Hey, relax, relax. I don't want my shinobi experience to be a rigid one. Loosen up and lets have a good time with it. If anything goes wrong, I've got my own escape devices so you can have that much less to worry about."

"...Are we going to train anytime today?" Matthew interjected, a trace of impatience leaking through his usually monotone voice.

"Neji-sensei..." He blinked a few times at him. What a brave ninja. They got lucky, to get someone with that much honor. And he's from the famed Hyuga clan as well. Byakugan... Despite his own handicap, he already felt safe in this Jonin's capable hands. He knew that things would turn out alright.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto DX

Chapter 2

"Right. Let's go. We have a full day ahead of us." Neji nodded to them, taking a step back.

"Bad ass. C'mon Matt, move your a--eh?" Ryan had thrown his hand back to push Matt off the edge of the roof as punishment for sitting on the edge of the roof, but upon hitting air Ryan glanced back to see that the boy was gone. "...Grr. I hate that guy so much." But the distracting boy just sighed and jumped onto his feet. "Alright 'special ed', let's get moving. I'm aching to show off some ninja skills." Ryan stuck his hands in his pockets and began moving across the rooftop. But Neji moved the other direction instead, stepping in front of Tio and kneeling down.

"Would you like some help, Tio?"

Ryan slowed to a stop, and glanced back at the two. "...?"

Tio nodded, picking up the laptop beside him and stashing it away within his kimono. "Yes. Thank you, Neji-sensei." He watched as his senei turned away, taking the same kneeling position but offering his back to the boy instead. Tio leaned forward, arms extended. The boy let himself slip off the chair without even attempting to stand. Ryan's eyes widened a little, but his worry was in vein. The boy caught onto their sensei's neck and held on tightly. Neji's arms looped around Tio's motionless legs and straightened. Then he began his walk across the rooftop, passing the momentarily stunned Ryan as he made his way to the stairwell.

"Don't worry, Neji-sensei. You wont have to do this anymore." Ryan's ear caught as the two began slowly down the stairs.

"It's no problem, Tio. Assisting my pupils is never a burden."

"I know, but I'll take every opportunity I can to practice moving on my own."

Ryan just blinked toward the stairs, mouth hanging a bit open. He took a step back, then rubbed his eyes with his palms. So that kid...? His legs were...? But he still became a...? ...Maybe he can make shit vanish or something. Ryan shook that particular thought off and walked slowly after the two. Why couldn't he be paired up with normal people?

Their sensei made his way out of the village, walking through the outer rim of the forest where the tree density was not so thick. They made their way to a large clearing within the trees, Neji setting Tio down near the edge of that clearing. While Tio quickly pulled his own legs into a forced Indian-position the sensei turned to the other boy that had followed them.

"Now we can begin training."

Ryan frowned. "What? But Matt's not even here. Dunno where he's gone to..."

"What will we be doing, sensei?" Came a voice behind Ryan. This caused the redhead to jump and swivel around in battle position.

"...! You?! Damn it! Bell! Bell! Lest I smite thee!" He growled, glaring at Matt.

"We'll be doing a fairly simple exercise." Neji began, ignoring the obnoxious threats. "It will not only increase familiarity amongst each other, but it will give me a fair indication of your skills. One-on-one sparring."

"...Hmph. Sparring, eh?" Ryan relaxed a little, shifting his shoulders as he stepped away from Matt. "Sounds like the perfect chance hand out some whats-comin'-to-you!" He pointed a menacing finger at the aforementioned boy.

"So what will be the first pairing?" Matt just crossed his arms, ignoring Ryan entirely.

"Hey!"

Neji took a seat on the ground beside Tio in a similar sitting position. He held a slight, but troubling smile. "You two, I think will be fine. Ryan Hatsuen and Matthew Keisotsu. You two know the basic rules of engagement from academy training. There will obviously be no killing, but I also want serious injuries avoided at all costs. Understand?"

"...Yes."

"We shall see." Ryan's eyes narrowed.

Neji laughed a little, shaking his head at the boys. "This should be engaging. Begin."

Matt immediately back-flipped onto his hands, then sprung himself several feet into the air above Ryan. Both his hands retracted to his waist, then suddenly shot forward and released a rain of ten shuriken than spiraled toward the redhead in a very killing manner.

"Ah!" Ryan turned, running for a few seconds before he was forced to dive out of the trajectory of the shurikens. The tenth one hit the ground just beside his leg. Ryan rolled himself onto his back and slightly off the ground with his elbows. "Hey! The sensei said no-- Ahh!" His eyes shut tightly, and two kunai planted themselves firmly on eaith side of his head, just inches from his face.

" ...n-NO KILLING or serious INJURIES, ASS!"

Matt landed on the ground with grace, crossing his arms. He wore the first smile that they've seen out of him, though it was more along the lines of an ego-driven smirk. "I did not throw one weapon toward a fatal point. As for serious injuries... it's your responsibility to avoid them, not mine to prevent them."

Ryan's scowl deepened, jumping to his feet and cracking his fingers. "Oh you're asking for it, kid. This shit's just bumped up to epic. Now lets get serious!" He put his hands together, forming quick seals. Four replications of himself appeared in a line, all grinning. Then they all ran toward Matt at once, moving in different zig-zag formations to mix themselves up. Matt took a step back, but didn't seem phased. His hand reached back, then he threw five shuriken and dashed forward after the weapons.

Easily deciphered, even by Ryan's standards. The shuriken would hit each of him, eventually weeding out the real one by making him dodge. Then Matt would take the opportunity to immediately strike and end it. But...

The shuriken hit all five targets... and all five targets bursts into puffs of smoke, leaving behind five impaled stumps. Matt stopped on a dime. They couldn't possibly be shadow clones...He looked around for a split second, confused, but then suddenly turned reaching for a kunai. Not enough time even for him, because as he turned he was met with a roundhouse kick across the head that sent the genin flying several feet and hitting the ground hard. Ryan grinned widely, putting his hands on his waist and blowing a raspberry.

"Not bad, huh? I'm pretty good with the substitution jutsu. Good enough to put in substitutions for each of my replications, even if they were only illusions."

Matt groaned, grinding his teeth as he pushed himself up to his feet slowly. He straightened, and swayed for only a second before regaining his posture. "Only barely impressive."

Ryan's eyes immediately narrowed. "My ass only barely!"

"I'll stop going easy on you now." Matt reached back slowly, and pulled out a single, slender needle.

"Bring it on, jackass. If I win, you have to wear a bell for a week!" Ryan pulled a kunai from his holster, gripping it like a dagger, his other hand in a defensive position.

Matt threw the deadly needle toward Ryan just as he was finishing his words. It made the boy dodge at the last moment, sway to the side. It caught the side of his vest near his abdomen, but didn't pierce skin. Nice aim, pfft. Ryan's attention snapped back at Matt... but the boy was gone. He blinked, then whirled around to see Matt several feet behind him, catching the same needle and throwing it yet again toward the boy. He had to sway at the last moment again, this time just barely hitting his sleeve. Another close call. Ryan anticipated this one, and whirled around. The boy was indeed there, and the needle halfway to hitting him. Pretty fast, he'll give him that. The needle was completely off that time, only ripping through his other sleeve before flying across the clearing and embedding itself deeply into a tree.

"...Hah. Nice moves, but you screwed up. Now it's my turn!" Ryan readied his kunai, then ran at Matt. The boy just stood there, seemingly waiting to intercept him. Fine by him, some close combat would be nice right about now. He drew his arm back, ready to swing... then felt a tight force wrap around him. It instantly became rigid, and forced both his arms to lock against his waist. "...Ahh! What the...?!"

"Enjoy? It's my phantom sewing maneuver. I executed it rather sloppily on you, but it still worked fine on your likes."

"Phantom sewing?!" Ryan glared, wide-eyed. What did he do? Was it a jutsu? How... Ryan looked down. Something glinted in the light... "String!"

"Right. Super-fine string used for trip-wires. It's not a combat tool, but it's pretty durable."

"You... had it tied to that needle." He muttered.

"Exactly. With each throw, I sewed the string into your clothes. And as I moved back and forth around you, I also tied it loosely around you. But I used alot of string, so you didn't quite feel it until it snagged against the tree."

"...Grr..."

"And now..." Matt drew his hand back, and hit Ryan cleanly on the cheek with his closed fist. It sent the redhead toppling back, tangling himself further into the string as he did.

"Ow! Argh...damn it..." Ryan groaned, the pain surging from the point of impact and making his entire head beat like a drum. He could hear Matt's slow footsteps get closer and closer, mind racing. He couldn't lose to this guy! But what can he do?! His arms were locked! He couldn't pull out shuriken or form seals! All he had were his legs and head...

"Admit defeat or I'll have to force you into unconsciousness." Matt stopped beside Ryan, looking down at the boy coolly.

Ryan blinked up at him, then furrowed his brows and glared harshly. "Like I force your mom into unconsciousness last night?!"

"..." He scoffed. "Fine then. Suffer more!" Matt drew his fist back, aiming down at the boy's head.

"...!! Smoke-screen jutsu!" He took a deep breath, then blew up as Matt was about to punch him. A thick puff of reddish smoke burst out of Ryan's mouth and clouded around Matt's head. It made the boy recoil, then let out a pained scream.

"Gah! ...Pepper smoke?!" He groaned, voice hoarse.

"Hell yeah, opening!" Ryan threw his legs up, rolling himself backwards onto his feet in a crouching position. "Hyah!" From the crouching position, the boy vaulted himself up off the ground. His head struck Matt squarely on the nose, sending him flying back to let out another scream. Ryan himself landed on his back, and groaned. "Argh!! My head did not need that!"

"Ahhh!" Matt hit the ground, and remained motionless, simply writhing in pain. His balance had been completely thrown off, the pepper smoke burning his eyes and throat. His breathing labored. Finished.

"Excellent! Excellent spar!" Neji smiled, clapping his hands together a few times. "I am impressed with the both of you."

"Ugh..."

"Argh..."

"The victory goes to Ryan on this one." Neji got to his feet, and walked over toward Matt.

"Whoop-tee-do...Grrr...Gah!" Ryan groaned as he pushed his arms outward with all his strength, and finally snapped the string around him. He got up to his feet, dusting off his pants. Damn he needed a Tylenol.

Neji knelt down beside Matt, and scooped him up into his arms. He carried the fallen ninja across the clearing, and set him carefully against a tree, much to the boy's disdain. The sensei then turned back toward the rest of the clearing. "Tio, It's your turn."

The boy's eyes glanced up, his attention finally caught. He looked back down at the computer on his lap, and typed something quickly, then shut the laptop and pushed it across the ground, sliding it just under an exposed root of the tree that he sat under. "Okay then, I'll do my best."

Ryan rubbed the back of his head, squinting over toward the handicapped boy in the white kimono. So this was a kid that was able to graduate and become a ninja without the use of his legs? It won't be an easy fight to say the least. He was a little tired... but he wouldn't let this guy show him up and come out to be the star of the group.

"Alright Special Ed, show me what you can do!"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto DX

Chapter 3

"Don't get too mad after I win, Ryan-san." Tio smiled, putting his hands on his knees calmly.

"Like hell you'll win!"

Neji took a seat on the ground once again, seeming a bit more interested in this fight than the last. "Begin."

"One hit win!" Ryan pulled up his sleeve, then ran forward toward the boy at full sprint.

Tio's brows raised a bit, but his smile didn't falter. "You'll have to play smarter than that." He brought his hands together and began forming seals rapidly.

Ryan's eyes narrowed, pulling a shuriken from his holster and throwing it. "No jutsu for you!"

"Too late! Earth-style: Earth Wall Jutsu!" He hit the last seal, and the ground rumbled beneath them. A crack formed in front of Tio, and quite suddenly the entire ground around Tio elevated itself off the ground. It rose up to about fifteen feet in height, allowing the shuriken to embed itself into the solid pillar of earth and stone. Tio sat upon the structure, leaning slightly forward to look down. "How's the weather down there?"

Ryan scowled, walking up to the pillar and ripping the shuriken from the pillar. "Asshole!" But all the same, he rubbed the back of his head staring at it. How was he going to get around this? They didn't cover wall-climbing in the academy. "Uh..."

"I should have held onto my laptop, played some minesweeper."

"...! Fine, you asked for it!" Cracking both his knuckles, Ryan nodded to himself and dug his fingers into the dirt pillar. Then he embedded his feet into it and began to scale it step by step.

"Climbing it? Ingenious."

"Shut up!" Ryan shouted, gritting his teeth as he pulled himself up, each second pissing off gravity more and more by his defiance. He felt like he weighed a thousand pounds up here, and he had no confidence in the holding power of this dirt. But nevertheless, he'll win this damn fight no matter what! "Al... most... there..!" He groaned, bringing one hand up to grasp the top of the pillar. "Yeah!" Both hands grasped the edge, and in one pull Ryan launched himself up and landed rather gracefully on the structure. "Now I've got you, you cocky, cripple ba--...WHAT!"

Ryan's eyes widened as he came to face not Tio, but a teddy bear doll with the word 'Dummy' written on it. "A substitution! But you need legs to substitute yourself!"

"How's the weather up there?"

Ryan spun around, but immediately jumped back upon noticing his proximity to the edge. He leaned forward, looking down. There was Tio, sitting a healthy distance away from the pillar, at ground level. "You ass!"

"Heh. Perhaps."

"Hmph. Whatever. Now I got a perfect sniping spot to shuriken your immobile ass." Ryan smirked, pulling out several weapons from his bag and holding them ready to throw.

"You're right... I should take care of that." Tio began forming hand signs again.

"...Eh?" Ryan blinked. Take... care of it? "Whaddya..."

"Earth-style: Mudslide Jutsu!" He formed the last seal, then positioned his hands toward the pillar.

Ryan blinked slowly. "...Nothing? ...Hah! You suck at life apparently."

"..." He smiled.

"...And now to shuriken that smile off your face!" He drew his hands back, and stumbled. The entire pillar shifted, the earth groaning under it's own weight. "Wha...?"

"Pay attention. Mudslide jutsu. Though I didnt use it as one normally would. I transformed the core of the base of the pillar... into mud."

"...!"

"So if you thought it was flimsy before..." The base of the pillar cracked, mud flowing out like blood. The pillar shifted again, and began to collapse on itself.

"Shit! Shit!" Ryan dropped the shuriken, just trying to concentrate on keeping his balance. He's pretty high off the ground. Falling with all these rocks will...

Tio set his hands on his knees as the entire structure broke apart at once, watching the rocks and his opponent plummet into one massive pile of dirt. It created a dust cloud around the scene, growing thicker as the collapse began to settle.

"Well that was easy. But don't worry, Ryan-san. You're pretty good too." Tio spoke in a consoling voice, still watching the dust slowly thin away. "If you want, I can teach you some jutsus to-- ...!" He stopped abruptly, leaning forward with furrowed brows as he looked upon the pile of rocks and... a log sticking out of the top!

"You can keep your jutsus." Came the redhead's voice from directly behind Tio.

"..." His eyes widened a bit.

"I like the old-fashioned way of doing it! Hyah!" Ryan laced both his hands together to form a large fist, and brought them both down directly onto the top of Tio's head like a club. "Gotcha!"

Tio's eyes shut upon impact, body becoming still for a moment, then he burst into a puff of smoke and what was left was a log with a crack across where the boy's fists had impacted.

"Bastard...!"

"Fire-style jutsu!" Called out a voice from behind, to which Ryan immediately leaped forward and flat on the ground as a sphere of flames collected directly above him.

"Gah! Damn him and his gay high-level jutsus..." He grumbled, hands holding his hair down from the flames. But how was he going to contend with this? Sure, he aced all the academy stuff... but this shit wasn't even mentioned in the academy!

The fire died down slowly, finally leaving only a bit of smoke emitting from Tio's lips. He lowered his hands. "Scared enough to give up yet?"

"Like hell!" Ryan suddenly rolled onto his back, throwing a kunai as he rolled.

"..!" Tio swayed to the side, but the weapon caught him across the cheek. A bit of blood rolled down his skin. "...Ahh... Okay. Time to get serious." He frowned, forming rapid seals again.

Ryan's brow jerked up a bit. So that's how it is...

"Fire-style jutsu!" Tio called out again, and blew through the seal, a ball of flames pouring out toward Ryan yet again.

"Ah!" He threw his legs back as fast as he could, trying to rolled his way out of the trajectory of the fire. But it caught the back of his vest, to which he quickly reacted to with a shout and frantic roll across the ground. "Damn it that's hot...!"

"..." He let the fire die down, then wiped the blood from his face with his hand. He looked at it, then wiped it off on the grass. "Done yet?"

"Not a chance!" Ryan quickly responded, jumping up to his feet and glaring at Tio.

"Then you're only going to get more Jutsus thrown at you..." He began forming seals.

"I know your damn tricks now!" Ryan suddenly leaped froward, landing on the ground just a couple of feet from Tio, which startled him and momentarily delayed the seals. "Here it goes!" Ryan began forming seals.

"...!" Can he...!

"Fire-style jutsu baby!" He hit the last seal, then blew outward.

Tio recoiled a bit, closing his eyes and expecting the worst. ... A couple of seconds passed, and Tio cracked open an eye. He did the jutsu alright. But. It was barely a foot long and 'sphere of flames' was around the size of a tennis ball.

Ryan stopped the jutsu. And Blinked. "..."

Tio blinked. "..."

"..."

"..."

"...hyah!" Ryan drew his hand back and punched Tio across the cheek, sending the boy rolling back across the ground. "Yeah! Ninjutsu/Taijutsu combo attack!" Or spur of the moment idea, whatever.

Tio groaned, hand over his face and writhing a bit. "Argh...ahh..."

"That's enough." Neji got to his feet, stepping forward across the clearing. "Ryan, looks like you win again."

"...Yeah? Yeah! Hell yeah! I beat both of you down! Can't touch the Ryanator! Can't...Ugh...touch...m-m..." Ryan swayed very suddenly, then dropped to the ground unconscious.

"...Hm? Ryan?"

"Fire-style... " Tio muttered, pushing himself slowly back up to a sitting position. "The jutsu drained most of his chakra. It was probably the first time he did it."

"... Byakugan!" The veins around Neji's eyes engorged, his pupil becoming dark and visible now. His eyes fell on Ryan. "You're right. His chakra is nearly all gone just like that."

"It's not for every genin."

"No. But you seem to do it with ease. There are chunin in the village who can't effectively use some of the techniques you seem to have mastered."

"...Heh. Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Neji-sensei." Tio smiled a bit, some of the shame of losing slipping away after those words.

"Well then, I trust you can get home on your own, Tio?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Good. I need to take these two home and brief each of them." He knelt down, picking Ryan up off the ground and slinging him over his shoulder. "We'll be meeting at eight AM every morning, understand?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Good." He straightened, and turned to where he'd left Matt... but the boy was gone. "... I see. I'll have to visit him later then." He frowned distinctly. "Farewell, Tio. Until tomorrow." With that, his sensei jumped into the trees and vanished behind the leaves.

End Chapter 3


End file.
